Heartbroken Revenge
by nikkidanielle14
Summary: Inuyasha breaks a promise with Kagome,quickly leaving her side on the battlefield to comfort Kikyou.Naraku comes to Kagome's dying body,and asks to make a proposition,for revenge on Inuyasha and Kikyou.Kagome accepts,and with it,becoming a halfdemon.R
1. Broken Promises Lead To Broken Hearts

**I****nuyasha and co. do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi!**

**This is my first Inuyasha story, but if you want to check out my Ranma 1/2 stories then don't hesitate to click the button on teh top with my name on it.**

**Chapter 1: Lost Love Means Revenge**

Her hair blew in her face, blinding her view, her heart raced a thousand miles a second, crimson red blood dripped out of her mouth, forming a pool of blood with the wound from under her stomach. Her vision blurred as she could barley remember what had happened.

"Inuyasha." His name rolled off her lips as though it would be the last word she spoke. Her heart sped up as she watched him run across the battle field, fighting with Naraku,..but why? Of coarse,... how could she forget, he had ruined Inuyasha and Kikyo's life, caused them to hurt eachother, and betray one another. He had wanted to steal and taint the Jewel with why else was Inuyasha so mad? Was it because he had taken the few shards that she held in her possession,...or?

"Kikyo!" She slowly turned her head to the other side of the battle field, cringing at the pain that shot through her neck. Naraku had left, letting his opponent to scatter across the battle field to his first love. Kikyo laid on the ground, staring up at the sky. He hung over her body grabbing her to his chest, while she, Kagome, the one that had stayed by his side all this time, laid there, dying in her own blood. Kikyo wasn't as hurt as she was, she was only losing her energy because her soul collectors could not find enough souls to bring to her. She didn't get stabbed in the back by one of Naraku's demons, and she wasn't practically drowning in her own blood either. So what made him run to her first. She scantly remembered the words he told her before the fight. Before they had encountered Kikyo nor Naraku.

_"Kagome..." he whispered huskily as he grasped her hand, "I promise I won't let anyone come between us,...not Naraku, or demons or even..." he hesitated for a moment. "Or even Kikyo." He lowered his head down as he placed a warm kiss on her lips._

So why then, was he over there with her, comforting her, taking care of her? She understood that she was his first love, but what about her,..he had promised gasped for her breath as she choked up more blood,...she didn't know, how long she could hold on for. She was in pain, she was dying. She shut her eyes as pain shot through her body.

"You lier." she whispered to herself as she watched him pull her as close as he could. That should be her,... "You lier!" She said with more force as she watched him smile at her as her eyes fluttered open, staring at him with a sweet smile. "You Lier!" She screamed as loud as she could with her injured throat as she watched him lean down and place his soft lips on hers. Tears streamed down her face. He had broken his promise, and along with that, broken her heart.

"That hanyou sure is good at breaking peoples hearts isn't he." An evil voice spoke from behind her. Her head slowly turned towards the voice, already knowing who it was. "Heh," she said, not caring that her tears still streaked her face."have you come to finish me off already Naraku?" She smirked as she stared at off into the distance. He smiled at her response, knowing from the beginning she wouldn't start crying because she thought she was going to die.

"Not at all little miko, I simply came here to offer you a proposition, which I'm sure you will agree to. After all, I came in person." She ignored what he said as she watched Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Like I'd make a proposition with you." She answered as she mover her gaze away from them.

"And what if I said that I could give you the power, to get revenge, on the two people that ruined your life?" She gazed over at him, her eyes wide.

"What?" she asked, astounded by what he said.

**A/N: well thats the first chapter. It would have been better, but my computer crashed right in the middle of it and I had to start all over again.I worked two hours straight on it and right when I was almost finished it crashed. Lets just say I almost slammed my laptop into the wall. Thats how mad I was. haha, it was longer and better, but you know when you try and redo a chapter within ten minutes you can never get it quite teh same as it was. I will probably redo thsi chapter sometime in the future, but I just really wanted to get this chapter started, so I will let this crappy first chapter slide.**

**Thanks for reading**

**You review one of my stories and I will return the favor to one of yours.(:**

**I****nuyasha and co. do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi!**

**This is my first Inuyasha story, but if you want to check out my Ranma 1/2 stories then don't hesitate to click the button on teh top with my name on it.**


	2. A Deal With The devil

******Inuyasha** :Nikki does not own Inuyasha and co. she knows that they belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

**nikkidanielle14: This is my first Inuyasha story, but if you want to check out my Ranma 1/2 stories then don't hesitate to click the button on the top with my name on it.(:**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah, I think they got the point, and get on with the story, I wanna see what happens.**

**Kagome: Sit boy. Be nice to her jeez,she doesn' HAVE to make a fanfic with YOU in it.**

**nikkidanielle13: Thanks Kagome, shut up Inuyasha, and get on with the story.  
**

**Chapter 2: A deal with the devil**

Her breath died out as she stared into his dark heartless eyes. Revenge?She didn't know what to think, she wasn't the kind of person to want revenge, and of all people to have it on, would she really consider having it on Kikyou and Inuyasha?

Her eyes lashes covered the emotion she felt scorching throughout her body. Inuyasha, that name was starting to make her sick. The one that she had loved, the one that she promised to stay with, the one who she had thought changed, the one who had betrayed her. Left her where she was, to die. Even after promising to always protect her, and be by her side. The one who had broken her heart and left for another. And the one who was now very slowly walking his way towards her with a priestess in his arms. The scene made her sick, he made her sick, and that dreaded woman in his arms made her sick.

Naraku stared down at her with deceiving eyes, a small smirk glaring down at her. Is this what she wanted? Her eyes concealed his movements in her mind, his clothes ruffling around in the wind, the emotions plastered on his face. His smile staring down lovingly in to Kikyou's eyes. She hated him. He lied to her. Kikyou whisked him away from her, and he was stupid enough to go for it, because she knew he could never love her more than he loved her. She would always come second place to her.

She hated him, she hated her, and they deserved to feel how she felt. After all that she had gone through, after all the trouble it had caused her, after she cleaned his wounds every time he got into a battle, after she had pretty much failed school to come fight demons for his sake, for all the food and things she had brought to them, for her always worrying over her, and making her believe that she could fall in love with him, after she had finally let down her wall and let him take her heart. And for what, for him to break her heart in the palm of his hands. She'd show him, she'd show him how it felt to be crushed into a million pieces and cast off into the middle of the battle field.

"Alright Naraku, you have a deal." she whispered only loud enough for him to hear. He smiled down at her as he reached his hand down towards hers. She slowly took it, grasping it with all her strength, as she slowly stood up. Blood dripped down her body, forming a puddle beneath her toes, sweat droplets making her hair stick to her forehead. Her hand stayed in his hands, as he tightened his grip. His hand, it was so cold, and lifeless, just as though he were a lifeless soul like Kikyou. They steadily started walking away from the blood puddle, knowing that she would remember that place for the rest of her life.

The black aura surrounded them as a barrier, as they slowly began to float up towards the sky.

"K-Kagome!" Her eyes stared down with hurt and resentment,the usual bouncy brown orbs he knew were gone, and now filled with hatred and abandonment, towards him. Pain shot through him as he watched her float away with his enemy. Why,was this happening to him? Naraku wouldn't get away with this. Especially since his Kagome was involved. He would get her back one way or another.

* * *

Kaugra sneered at Kagome as she steadily made her way into their lair. "Naraku, what is she doing here?" Kaugra asked, anger entwined in her voice. He looked back at her, a smirk forming on his face.

"Don't worry about it Kaugra, she is on our side now, she needs to get a little revenge, and were gonna help her." Her eye brow inched up as she stared at him with a confused twenty seconds she stared him down, till she finally decided to turn and exit the room.

Naraku slowly approached Kagome, a small smile on his face, as though he had succeeded. His hand dug into his left pocket in his black cloak and pulled out a small black object. Her eyes rose in shock, he had almost the whole jewel. He broke the jewel in half and gently glided his hand towards hers. She held the small and powerful thing in her hand, wondering why the jewel wouldn't purify under her touch. She glanced up at Naraku, as he motioned for her to put the jewel to her heart. Her mind ran a thousand miles a second as she slowly pressed the sacred item above her heart.

Her brown eyes silently glazed over black, as she fell to her knees in seconds. She grabbed the area of her heart, and let out a pain scream, her nails digging into her skin, wanting the mystical thing out. What was happening to her, what was wrong with her?

Naraku stared down at her as he whispered a small chant. The darkness rushed into her view as she stared up at Naraku, him wrapping something around her neck.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango raced over to their friend, their bodies bathed in demon blood. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha stared back at the two, his emotions showing that he was depressed. His soft, gold, eyes loomed over them like animals, then quickly returning to stare at the yellow backpack behind them.

"Is everyone okay" Shippou asked as he ran out from behind some bushes. He stared at them all, realizing the first person that was missing. "Where's Kagome, you guys." They all slowly lifted their gazes to Inuyasha, waiting to hear an answer from him. He trudged over to a small orange tree, and placed Kikyou up against the trunk,then made his way back over to the group.

"Naraku, she,.. she went with Naraku." They all gasped in suprise, wanting to hear more of what he knew. " And she was staring at me with such hate, and sadness, and I don't know why shes mad. She could be being brainwashed, but, from what I saw, that hate and hurt were real,I had just never seen it before from her." Shippou released his tears and cried into his shoulder.

"Wah, Kagome! Please be okay, please come back to us." His eyes shot to the yellow backpack that Inuyasha had been staring at the whole time. In records time he shot for it, wanting to feel the comfort from Kagome's own items.

"Back off!" Inuyasha landed a punch on the delicate spot on Shippou's head, Quickly snatching up the back pack into his arms. He glared at the group, then silently trudged off towards the tree Kikyou lie under, and gently jumped from branch to branch, until he found a small branch. Quietly snuggling the yellow back pack, he fell into a restless sleep. Wondering where his Kagome was, and if she was okay.

* * *

**A/N: Hiyaa, so how did you like chapter Any good?**

**What will happen to Kagome, will Kikyou live, how will Inuyasha fare with his feelings, and how will the rest of the gang deal with all of these tumbling emotions? Tune in till next time...( :**

* * *

**Preview:**

**Her body steadily walked towards the little girls, her limbs and joints not doing what she wanted them to do. Her mind, her body, her soul, craving the endless taste of blood. Those little girls, were sure to be her other half's favorite victim. Why wouldn't her body do what she told it? She didn't want to hurt these little girls.**

**"Miss, are you okay?" The brown headed one asked quietly as she placed her doll to the side. Kagome's eyes glanced up at the girl through her dark bangs. She was scared of what she would do to them, they had to get away.**

**"Please, little girl, you must get away from me." The young girl stared at her with much confusion and generosity, not even minding touching her blood drenched arm. Her claws shook in the little girls hands, that wasn't good. Her eyes slowly looked down at her form. Her clothes ripped and tainted with demon paint. Her claws shaking to slice and feel blood entwining in her fingers. Thats when she realized it, she was a monster. A blood thirty monster, coming to kill innocent children. "I'm a ...monster." **

**The black haired girl hopped over with a smile, showing her teeth. "Oh, but miss, you are much too beautiful to be a monster." Kagome's eyes tinted a small shade of red, her body shaking back and forth, her mind trying to console what was inside of her. Her eyes went up in shock, she couldn't hold it.**

**Her body jumped at the small girls, her eyes meaning no mercy. The orbs in her eyes staring down deliciously down at the two girls.**

**"What the hell do you think your doing?" Her body went fly off the two kids, and onto the ground, a heavy weight sitting on top of her. Her silver blue eyes slowly opened, and stared up in long silver locks, pooling into her face, provided by amber golden eyes. Her hair brushed back and revealed the two small black ears atop of her head, and her long length in hair.**

**"K-Kagome!" **

**_I-Inuyasha?_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER NAMES!_**

**_VOTE:_**

**_Silver Blue Eyes,_**

**_I have puppy Ears_**

**_Can't Hold up this rush_**

**_I Found Her_**

**_OR MAKE UP YOUR OWN!_**

**Review one of my stories and I'll return the favor to you.(:_  
_**


	3. Behind These Silver Blue Eyes

**Inuyasha :Nikki does not own me or my friends,she knows we belong to Rumiko Takahashi!**

**nikkidanielle: This is my first Inuyasha story, but if you want to check out my Ranma 1/2 stories then don't hesitate to click the button on teh top with my name on it.**

**Kagome : Please read and review(:**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Behind these Silver Blue Eyes**

_Her eyes were frantic, searching for any place to take cover, any place to get away. Her eyes showed terrified orbs of brown, sweat clung her hair to her face as she desperately dashed through the thick trees of the forest. Branches slapped in her face, her knees getting cut from sticks and sharp plants that lye on the grassy plains. Hard breathes whispered through the trees, followed by a sharp cry of pain as her foot fumbled on a small tree root, forcing her to land on her bloody cut up knees. Demons upon demons flew her way as they all took gashes of flesh from her skin. "Please, somebody,...anybody,..." her pleas echoed through the forest, not a single soul caring in the world that she was dying. "H-Help me!" A clear light shot from her delicate hand as a demon serpent rushed at her hurt form. In seconds from contact from the light, all demons were destroyed. Her body stayed at rest on the ground, thanking the gods of how lucky she was that her spirit powers still protected her._

_"So,...I see you killed the horde of demons that were after you. That doesn't mean that you can kill me so easily." Her eyes slowly shifted to the dark shadow behind her. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to kill you for Kagome? How long I made you believe every word I said? How long I used you for your ability to see the shards of the Sacred jewel? How long I have thirsted for your grimy blood on my hands?"_

_"I-Inuyasha..." Her voice whispered with such depression. A small tear drop slid down her face, softly hitting the ground. Her eyes slowly shifting up to the hatred in his eyes._

_ "Don't look at me like that Kagome, your not even worth enough to look at me." Death glares were shot his way as anger boiled inside of her. "Infact, maybe I will finally end your life, and save you the trouble of watching me and my beloved in love." He stated as he pulled out his Tessaiga and put it toward her throat where she lay on the ground._

_"Inuyasha, finally doing the crappy work I see." Kikyou slowly came out of the darkness of the night, her bow and arrows in her arms. Inuyasha took his eyes off of Kagome, looking over to see Kikyou._

_"What are you doing here Kikyou, I don't want you to get splattered with any of this filthy blood, maybe you should go back to the village and take care of the baby." She shook her head no as she pulled out one of her arrows, slowly putting it on her bow._

_"Why should I, why must you leave me out of all the fun Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smiled at her, quickly pulling her into a kiss. They then resumed their positions in front of Kagome._

_"Inu-Inuyasha." A small sob escaped her mouth as her eyes stared up in to his hatred filled golden orbs. "I- I hate you!" In seconds she felt powers of unknown kind soared up her body, pulsing through her veins. Hands dug into the dirt as a small hand grabbed at a part in her chest. A dark aura over came the woods they resided in, making it gloomy. Her bangs fell into her face as her body suddenly went still. Silence overcame the area, two bodies staring in confusion._

_Inuyasha motioned for Kikyou to step back, Kikyou obeying obediently. As soon as a small leaf crunched in half, Kagome's eyes flew open, a blood lust look on her face._

_"I hate you Inuyasha and Kikyou!" She then launched at them ready to do her worst._

_"AHH, I hate you INUYASHA!"_

* * *

"AHH, I hate you INUYASHA!" Her body shot up from the small mat her body lay on, her eyes wide as she searched around the room for an explanation. Where was she, and why? She suddenly became aware of the way things smelled, everything in the small room she lay in had a strange smell. Second, her body felt a lot heavier, like something was weighing down on her shoulders, and third, her ears were more sensitive than ever. Shakily, she moved her body into an upwards positon, quirking her eyes in confusion as she noticed a small collar around her neck, a small bell attached to it. Her eyes then averted to the door as someone walked in, wondering who it was.

"Kagome,..." A dark smile walked into the room, staring at her up and down. " Why, you look beautiful as a half demon."

"N-Naraku, what do you mean?" She asked as she gazed up into his evil eyes. He stayed silent and walked out of the room, motioning for her to follow him. Footsteps echoed through the hallway as they made their way into a room, a single mat on the floor. He grabbed her hand and walked over to the wall, which acquired a mirror like surface.

Her hands shook as they glided to her face, touching every part of her skin as she stared at her reflection. Her shoulder length hair was now a little past her waist, her once normal ears were now on top of her head, black, and furry. Much like Inuyasha's white furry ears. Her brown full eyes were now a mixture of blue and silver, dusted over with depression and hatred. A red kimono wrapped around her form, going a little above her knees, and a small red collar made with red ribbon was tied in a bow around her neck, a small bell attached hanging loosely on her skin. Fingers wandered around the collar, wondering why it was there and why it wouldn't come off.

"W-Wow, I'm a,...a...a...half demon,...just like Inu-" She suddenly stopped, her mouth forming into a smile, finally realizing the powers she felt pumping through her veins. Naraku stared at her, looking pleased with his new creation.

"Your new demon blood must be raging for some blood, go ahead,...have fun with the demons in the forest. She stared at him with curiosity as he called for Kagura. Her eyes lurked at her form, as she came in holding a long red matching ribbon and a sword. The handle of the blade was stitched with soft material, and another red ribbon tied loosely around the sword. Naraku took the blade from Kagura and and gently handed it to Kagome. "Here you are, your new weapon." Her eyes stared at the beautiful sword, she was by all means astonished, it was beautiful.

"N-Naraku, you didn't have to get me a sword..." She said as one small slim finger slide over the blade.

"Of coarse I did, I had to show you that you are an important member of the group. We are an equal, no one is more and no one is less."

"Really Naraku,...you really mean that? Thank you so much, for everything." His smile did not fade, only grow larger.

"Of coarse, it's no problem at all, I don't want you to feel the same as that mutt treated you, you are the same ranking as me, not a 'jewel detector."

Kagome gave a small smile and turned towards her reflection in the mirror, testing the swords weight and how it looked with her holding it.

"So, whats the swords name?" She asked gently, as she sat down and stared at her lap.

"Nentaiga, it has the power of light from the heavens,water from the Chrystal ocean, and a Chrystal from the beautiful, rare creature, the dragonair. This, is a very powerful sword, and when your power combines with it, you will have as much power as you need."

Fingers racked through her thick long hair, brushing through the flawless hair. Her eyes gazed up at Naraku, who slowly pet the top of her head, treating her almost as a pet. Not that she noticed that last part.

"Kagura, come braid Kagome's hair, we don't want to get it all filthy when she shreds the nearby demons." Kagura silently did as she was told and slowly sat down next to Kagome. Her soft hands worked gently through her thick strands of hair, the braid looking almost perfect, and the end of the braid tied with the same red ribbon.

"Go ahead on Kagome, work out that new power." She gave a happy little giggle, she was so excited. In records time she dashed out of the lair, smelling hordes of demons making their way through the forest.

"Hmm,...this will be fun." She whispered to herself as she pulled out Nentaiga.

* * *

Hours upon hours passed through the day, demons upon demons died at the feet of Kagome within seconds. Harsh ragged breaths quietly rang through the forest as a tired hanyou passed through towards a village. Her mind and body going almost insane with the blood lust that shot through her head. Eyes stared intently as they gazed upon two little village girls, hunger showing through her smile.

'No, don't, what am I thinking, I can't kill these little children.'

Her body steadily walked towards the little girls, her limbs and joints not doing what she wanted them to do. Her mind, her body, her soul, craving the endless taste of blood. Those little girls, were sure to be her other half's favorite victim. Why wouldn't her body do what she told it? She didn't want to hurt these little girls.

"Miss, are you okay?" The brown headed one asked quietly as she placed her doll to the side. Kagome's eyes glanced up at the girl through her dark bangs. She was scared of what she would do to them, they had to get away.

"Please, little girl, you must get away from me." The young girl stared at her with much confusion and generosity, not even minding touching her blood drenched arm. Her claws shook in the little girls hands, that wasn't good. Her eyes slowly looked down at her form. Her clothes ripped and tainted with demon paint. Her claws shaking to slice and feel blood entwining in her fingers. Thats when she realized it, she was a monster. A blood thirty monster, coming to kill innocent children. "I'm a ...monster."

The black haired girl hopped over with a smile, showing her teeth. "Oh, but miss, you are much too beautiful to be a monster." Kagome's eyes tinted a small shade of red, her body shaking back and forth, her mind trying to console what was inside of her. Her eyes went up in shock, she couldn't hold it.

Her body jumped at the small girls, her eyes meaning no mercy. The orbs in her eyes staring down deliciously down at the two girls.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Her body went fly off the two kids, and onto the ground, a heavy weight sitting on top of her. Her silver blue eyes slowly opened, and stared up in long silver locks, pooling into her face, provided by amber golden eyes. Her hair brushed back and revealed the two small black ears atop of her head, and her long length in hair.

"K-Kagome!"

I-Inuyasha?

That voice, that dreaded voice, the one she use to hear every, but now only sounds like an echo in her mind.

His mouth gaped open as he stared at her uncovered ears, and silver glistening eyes.

"Kagome, I-I finally found you." He whispered to himself as he stared at her in awe. "It's been six months since I saw you last."

She gave a fake smile as she glared up at him, and within seconds he was thrown up into the sky.  
"Shut your stupid mouth and get this through your head Inuyasha, I hate you!"

"K-Kagome,..." His voice whispered sadly as he silently landed on the ground. He took a step towards her, wanting to touch her hand, only for it to be swatted away.

"Bu-But,...Kagome, I..." Sadness washed over his face as he looked as though he would fall into pieces.

**Thanks for reading**

**You review one of my stories and I will return the favor to one of yours.(:**


End file.
